Mission Moive opperation: Choas with Mikalo
by LadyStarfire13
Summary: This is my first fanfic I ever wrote so here it goes...What would happen if you take three great mangas Inuyasha Ranma12 and Sgt Frog and make them into one big story? Well read and find out! there is fluff in this story :Inu,Kag,Akane,Ran,Giro,Nat.


Lady Starfire13

Mission moive opperation: Choas with Mikalo

I don't own Inuyasha but I hope one day to become a writer. This is my first fanfic I ever wrote so go easy on me!

And this one big story no chapters and stuff ok? Enjoy reading!

Snake: You mortal give me your sacred jewel shard!  
Inuyasha: If you want it you'll have to pass me first!Runs to demonIRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!Hits but not much damage  
Snake: You dare hit a true demon half breed!Runs to Kagome  
Kagome: AH! Inuyasha!Runs behind him  
Inuyasha: Don't worry Kagome I'll protect you from this basterd!Takes out tetsusaiga  
Snake: I think you got it backwards half breed!Hits Inuyasha now he has a hole in his stomach  
Kagome: Inuyasha!Takes out bow and shoots and misses I'll never forgive you for hurting Inuyasha!  
Snake: Shut up wench!Hit Kagome and she's knocked out  
Inuyasha: KAGOME!Turns to the snake. YOU BASTERD!Inuyasha thinks she's dead just so you know.LOLHits the Snake and he is spilt in half  
Snake: D-defeated by a- by a half breed.Disappeared  
Inuyasha:Looks at Kagome which he was holdingI'm sorry Kagome. I couldn't save you on time. If-if only I have you would still be alive.Hugs her  
Kagome: It's ok I'll be fine.Snuggles deep into his chest  
Inuyasha: Blushes furiously Uh...um uh K-Kagome?  
Kagome: Hm? What is it?  
Inuyasha: A-aren't you a tiny bit close to me?  
Kagome: Blushes Opps...uh sorry?  
Inuyasha: Actually...I want to give you something back...for that little snuggle you just gave me.  
Kagome: And what would that b-  
(Getting cut of from her question Inuyasha gives her a soft warm kiss on the lips. I know shocking but true.LOL)  
Kagome: Huh! Inuyasha: Well Kagome?  
Kagome: Well Inuyasha you realized where you just kissed me?  
Inuyasha: Blushes red full faceGulp. Um Sorry!  
(Inuyasha ran as far away from Kagome as possible with his face all red. Kagome smiled and walked home saying this"Well I better tell this to the GIRLS)  
Kagome's time Kagome is in her room at her desk writing a letter and it says--

Dear Akane, Strangest thing just happened.  
Rember Inuyasha I told you about,well today he just kissed me!  
Can you beleive it! Be sure to tell Natsumi too Okay?  
Give me advice.what do I do? Signed Kagome.

(Kagome puts the letter in an envlope an puts it in the mail box. so shes stays at her own time hoping that the next letter will come soon)  
(Two days later at the Tendo house holds mail came)  
Akane: Oh great the mails here! Now where is that letter...ha! Here you are!  
(Akane runs to her room and opens up the envlpoe and begins to read the letter that Kagome wrote)  
Akane: Whoa! He kissed you!  
Ranma: Akane whats with the screaming!  
Akane: Oh hey Ranma. I was just reading a letter that Kagome wrote.  
Ranma: Sheesh! I thought that Kuno or Someone kidnapped you! By the way how is Kagome?  
Akane: Well Inuyasha just gave Kagome a kiss and she doesn't know what to do.  
Ranma: Whos Inuyasha!  
Akane: well aparently I think he loves her. He was pinned to a tree for fifty years and Kagome broke the spell and set him free.  
Ranma: So... hes an old man?  
Akane: No! Hes a half demon!  
Ranma: A half demon! Hes not a cat type is he!  
Akane: No sweetie! Hes a half dog demon!(Ranma dropped his jaw when he heard her say sweetie. Akane blushed and looked down.Ranma pulls her up and hugs her)  
Ranma: Sweetie? Heh.  
Akane: Why are you hugging me?  
Ranma: Why you don't want a hug?  
Akane: No! please go! (Akane kicks Ranma out of the room and begins to smile as he flys out of the room)  
Akane: Okay I now know how Kagome feels!  
(Akane locks the door and goes to her desk and begins to write her letters to Kagome and Natsumi. The one for Kagome says--

Dear Kagome,  
Hey I mailed Natsumi The letter you sent me I think it made it already.  
So I fell the same for you. Ranma was about to do the same to me but I kicked him out of the room.  
Did you put some love infested virus in that envelope? Because I hope that doesn't happen to Natsumi okay!  
So if I were you I would probably forget about it okay I mean you did tell me that you kissed him once right?  
write ya later.  
Signed Akane.  
(Akane puts the letter in the mail box to hope the letter will make it)  
(Three days later at the Hinata home the mail came)  
Fuyuki: Alright the mails here! Hm? Something for Natsumi? Natsumi!  
Natsumi: Whats up Fuyuki!  
Fuyuki: Theres a letter here for you!  
Natsumi: Alright its finally here!  
(Natsumi runs down stairs takes the letter pats her brother on the head and rushes up stairs but not without the traditional greeting from the alien frogs)  
Geroro: Morning master Natsumi whats the rush!  
Natsumi: I got a letter from Akane better not disturb me while I'm reading this alright!  
Geroro: Aye-aye captin!  
(Geroro is up to somthing but while Natsumi reads her letter shes being spyed on by nonother than Giroro)  
I forgot to type the letter that Akane sent to Natsumi so here it is  
Dear Natsumi, When Kagome wrote me her note she said that she got kissed by Inuyasha!  
And the wierdest thing happened from me and Ranma too! be on the look out for that giroro okay?  
Signed Akane.  
Natsumi: Wow I can't beleive it!  
Giroro: Hey Natsumi.  
Natsumi: Hey Giroro. Whats up?  
Giroro: Nothing. How about you want to do somthing?  
Natsumi: Sure I'm gonna make a cake you want to help?  
Giroro: Sure. Common!  
(Giroro holds Natsumi's hand as they walk. Natsumi becomes nervous but she knows that Giroro wouldn't do that...right)  
Giroro: Natsumi?  
Natsumi: Yeah?  
Giroro: What was so...interesting in that letter that miss Akane wrote?  
Natsumi: She said that Ranma was acting very strage. Oh same with Kagome She said that Inuyasha was acting wierd too.  
Giroro: Inuyasha? Ranma? Who are they?  
(Natsumi and took Giroro to the sofa and sat down next to him)  
Natsumi: Let me start with Inuyasha. Hes a half dog demon. He was pinned to a tree and Kagome set him free.  
Giroro: I under stand Inuyasha now. But what about this Ranma?  
Natsumi: Well Ranma...um...I don't really know!  
(Giroro takes Natsumi's hand and pats it)  
Giroro: Don't over work your self.  
Natsumi: S-stop that!(Natsumi grabs him by the head and throws him flying in the hall)  
Geroro: Hey who opened the windo-  
Giroro: WATCH OUT GERORO!  
(Suddenly Giroro bashes into Geroro and they fly into a Closet.lol)  
Natsumi: Thats it!(Natsumi grabs the envelope on the stamp is Akane's adress.  
Natsumi: I'm going out mom!  
Ms.Hinata: Alright!  
(Natsumi gets on her bike and rides as fast as she can. Two hours later she finally made it. She knocks on the door)  
Mr.Tendo: May I help you?  
Natsumi: Is Akane home?  
Mr.Tendo: Why yes. Come on in.(Natsumi walks over to Akane's bedroom door. She knocks on the door)  
Akane: I told you to go away Ranma!  
Natsumi: My name is Natsumi not Ranma!  
(Akane opens the door in surprize to see one of the penpals)  
Natsumi: Akane?  
Akane: Natsumi?  
Natsumi: listen we have to get Kagome!  
Akane: Huh! Why!  
Natsumi: Well what you wrote in this letter just happened a couple of seconds ago!  
Akane: Hm your right we better hurry!(Both of the girls got on thier bikes and rode as fast as they can.  
One hour later they finally made it to the higurashi shrine. Kagome was outside by the scared tree)  
Kagome: Hm? May I help you two?  
Akane: Kagome! its us!  
Natsumi: Akane and Natsumi!(Kagome was stund when she heard thier names)  
Kagome: Akane? Natsumi?  
Natsumi: Listen when I read the note Akane wrote me it happened just like that!  
Kagome: What!(Just then a purple puff of smoke appeared and all the girls colapsed! Just when the smoke disapeared the girls vanished out of thin air)  
Thats all I can show for now! Till next time

Last time Kagome, Akane and Natsumi were kidnapped! What will happen if the guys find out? Will the guys work together to save them? we will find out right here right now!

(Inuyasha is still a little red. When he was traveling time he was thinking what to tell her)  
Inuyasha: Hey Kagome get over it alright? I mean it was just a kiss! I didn't know what I was doing. So can you please come back? Yeah I'll tell her that!  
(When Inuyasha got outside mrs.Higurashi was by the tree crying! Inuyasha walked by her and she grabs him and hugs him)  
Inuyasha: Whoa! Whats wrong!  
Mrs.Higuashi: It Kagome!  
Inuyasha: Shes not dead is she!  
Mrs.Higurashi: No! She been kidnapped!  
Inuyasha: WHAT! How!  
Sota: When she was with two other girls a bunch of purple smoke Appeared out of thin air and they just disappeared!  
Inuyasha: Where were they standing?  
Sota: Over there.  
(Inuyasha: goes to the place where they were standing. Suddenly he picks up a scent of NARAKU)  
Inuyasha: Can I go to Kagome's room?  
Mrs.Higurashi: Yes you can.  
(Inuyasha goes sraight to her room and goes to her desk and picks up a envelope)  
Inuyasha: Alright I'm going to find out where she is!  
Mrs.Higurashi: Thank you so much Inuyasha!  
(Inuyasha goes off but not where they thought he was going. Insteed he goes right to the city to find The Tendo's training hall. Inuyasha found the Tendo's house. But when he got there he just barges in quietly.LOL)  
Inuyasha: Ranma!  
Ranma: Oh great another enmy. Hold it...theres somthing diffrent about you...Aha!(Ranma then notices Inuyasha's ears then remembered when Akane was telling him abouthim.)  
Ranma: Hmmm...Inuyasha I guessing?  
Inuyasha: Good guess. Listen Akane lives here right?  
Ranma: Yes. Why are you so down?  
Inuyasha: Well they were Kiddnaped.  
Ranma: WHAT!  
Inuyasha: Listen You me and Giroro are the ones who can save them! Are you in!  
Ranma: Right! I've been in a group before...But where is Giroro?  
Inuyasha: Gotta get him.  
Ranma: What are we waiting for lets go!Runs out  
Inuyasha: Now we're talkin!(Inuyasha and Ranma Go out to find Giroro. They make it to the Hinata home.)  
Ms.Hinata: May I help you gentlemen?  
Ranma: Ya is Giroro in?  
Ms.Hinata: Why yes. whats the ocasion?  
Inuyasha: Its about Natsumi.  
Giroro: What happened to Natsumi!  
Ms.Hinata: Giro-chan this is...um who are you anyway?  
Inuyasha: I'm Inuyasha.  
Ranma: And I'm Ranma.  
Giroro: General mom May I invite them in?  
Ms.Hinata: Yes you may.(Giroro take Inuyasha and Ranma to the number one place they are not aloud in...Natsumi's room. and Inuyasha brakes the news.)UH-OH  
Giroro: WHAT DO YOU MEAN NATSUMI'S BEEN KIDDNAPED! AND THE OTHERS TOO!  
Ranma: So are you in with us?  
Giroro: Is there fighting involved?

Inuyasha: Duh!  
Giroro: Alright I'm in!  
Inuyasha: Alright lets go!  
Ranma: This is great when shall we leave?  
Inuyasha: Well we should pack up and I'll get you guys at midnight.  
Giroro: Sounds like a plan.  
Ranma: Okay I'm packing now so see you guys tonight.  
Inuyasha: I'm already set.  
Giroro: me too. Nothing much for me to carry.  
(Ranma just packs a couple of cloths and at midnight they all head out. Inuyasha takes the guys to the well)  
Ranma: Are you sure this will work?  
Inuyasha: Well only one way to find out.  
Giroro: Let get going.(Inuyasha already knows he can make it. And finally the guys jump into the well.thirty second later the guys make to the bottom of the well.Giroro looks up and sees that he doesn't here and cars.)  
Ranma: Did we make it?  
Inuyasha: Yup! Guys welcome to my time!(Ranma and Giroro come out of the well and look around)  
Giroro: Well this is pretty okay.  
Ranma: Where do we start?  
Inuyasha: Dono. Hold it I'm picking up a scent of lemon and fruit shampoo I think thats what its called.Kagome tought Inuyasha all about shampoo and and stuff  
Ranma: THATS AKANE!  
Giroro: How do you know?  
Ranma: She wheres that stuff at night! I know that its her!  
(Inuyasha begins to flow Akane's scent and shows the way. And so the quest begins here)  
Last time Inuyasha caught Akane's scent! Now the guys are on the trail to look for them. And in the mean time we went ahead and we found them in the dungon  
Naraku: Wake up you wretches.  
Kagome:Wakes up Inuyasha? AH Naraku!  
Naraku: Are you surprized to see me Kagome?  
Kagome: Naraku!Looks at Natsumi and Akane then back at NarakuLeave them alone!  
Natsumi: Wakes up and sees Naraku then brings Akane close to her Kagome who is that!  
Naraku: Ah Natsumi I thought you were fearless.  
Natsumi: H-how do you know my name!  
Naraku: I know all your names even darling Kagome.  
Kagome: Looks at him mad What do you want with us Naraku!  
Naraku: I want you all to do me a favor or else.  
Natsumi: OR ELSE WHAT!  
Naraku: Or else your friend will become one of my puppets.Snaps his fingers  
Akane: Wakes up and sits up with purple eyes  
Naraku: Akane come now.  
Akane: walks to Naraku  
Natsumi: AKANE!Looks at Kagome. Tears begin to fall I guess we have no choice.  
Naraku: thats better.snaps his fingers again  
Akane: Eyes turn to normal.She falls to the ground but Kagome catches her  
Kagome: Akane!Looks at Akane. Shes unconsious.She give Akane to Nasumi and walks to Naraku What do you want us to do?  
Naraku: Long ago there was a powerful half demon I met. Her name is Mikalo. She has the power to destroy the whole world. But shes in a bubble barrier in which she floats in. She told me this."If you want to free me you must find the three girls of piurification."So I guess it had to be you and these two.  
Kagome:So all we have to do is set this Mikalo free?  
Naraku: Yes.  
Natsumi: We will do anything to help Akane!  
Kagome: YesLooks at Akane Then Naraku We'll do it.  
Naraku: Excellent.  
(Now Akane's life is in sake! Where are the guys? Oh there they are by a bunch of rocks by the sacred tree. Ok let see what they are up to.) Ranma: So how do we get them back Giroro?  
Giroro: I say we beat the crap out of the person who took them and-  
Inuyasha: His name is Naraku. They're not to far from here.  
Ranma: Hey why do you sound so depressed Inuyasha?  
Giroro: Yeah whats wrong Inu?  
Ranma: INU?  
Giroro: His name is hard to say so INU is his nickname.  
Inuyasha: I'm...I'm just worried...that she might be hurt.  
Giroro:Pats his back. Bucker up Inu. We'll find them no matter what happens.  
Ranma: Walks over to Inuyasha. Yeah we'll find them Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: Thanks guys. Hey Ranma?  
Ranma: Yeah?  
Inuyasha: Truth or Dare?  
Ranma: Truth.  
Inuyasha: Is it true that you love Akane?  
Ranma: Blushes. W-why?  
Giroro: Your blushing! You do!  
Ranma: No I don't! Do you like Natsumi?  
Giroro: Blushes Get over here!Runs to him  
Ranma: Bring it on frog!They begin to fist fight  
Giroro: Hey why are we fighting again?Looks at Inuyasha Then back at Ranma.Whispers-Let have Inu join the blush club.  
Ranma: Whispers good idea.They both walk over to Inuyasha  
Inuyasha: What?  
Ranma and Giroro: INUYASHA LOVES KAGOME!  
Inuyasha: Turns totally red. WHAT!  
Ranma: You know its true InuyashaGives him a noogie HAHAHAHA!  
Inuyasha: Thats it! Bashes both heads together. than leaves to the sacred tree.Tears fall from his eyes If I did'nt kiss her would she still be here? Is this really my fault?  
(Ranma walks to Inuyasha. They have bumps from Inuyasha. LOL)  
Ranma: No it's not your fault.  
Giroro: No it isn't. We have to admit we all love our girls.  
Ranma: Yeah. Back then I was thinking maybe our engagement wasn't ment to be. But when I got used to her I fell in love with her.  
Giroro: YOUR ENGAGED TO HER!  
Ranma: By parent force!  
Giroro: Hm. Yeah when I came to Earth I just follwed my instructions to invaid it. But when I saw her I admedily fell in love.  
Inuyasha: It seems we all have a story don't we?  
Giroro: How about you Inu how did you fall in love with Kagome?  
Inuyasha: When I was pinned to this tree I was alone. But everyday once I got to know her our love grew stronger and stronger.  
Ranma: crying That was very touching.  
Giroro: It's really not much crying over Ranma.  
Inuyasha: Really. Lets get some sleep.Lays down We can't waste time like this.  
Ranma: lays down too Yeah you got a point.Night.  
Giroro: Lays down also No snoring!  
(They all laugh at Giroro's stupid joke. Finally they stop and fall asleep. Now we're going back to see how Kagome and the others are doing.) (Kagome is leaded up on the wall half asleep and Natsumi has Akane on her lap)  
Natsumi: Akane is still knock out. Will she wake up?  
Kagome: I'm sure she'll be fine in the morning.  
Natsumi: Kagome?  
Kagome:Yeah?  
Natsumi: Do you think their going to rescue us? You know Inuyasha, Ranma, and Giroro?  
Kagome: Mm-Hm. Yes I'm sure especailly Inuyasha. He won't let anything happen to me.  
Natsumi: Yeah even Giroro. He makes sure I'm always safe.  
Akane: Hm? What happen to me? I feel sick.  
Kagome and Natsumi: AKANE!They all hug her  
Natsumi: I'm so happy!Tears came out of her eyes  
Akane: What happened when I was knocked out!  
( I typed the whole conversation but acidently deleted it. Heres where I got up to)  
Akane: I'm a little worried but we have to do this.  
Kagome: Yeah.  
Natsumi: Shall we go to sleep. We need the energy to free this Mikalo tommorw.  
Akane: Good night.  
Kagome: Night.  
Natsumi: Night.  
(Everyone fell asleep. And so a brand new day will soon begin)  
We will find out what will happen till next time. (Last time Kagome, Natsumi, and Akane met Naraku and if they don't follow his orders Akane is in trouble! Thier job is to free a powerful half demon named Mikalo.Will they listen? And will the guys make it on time! Are you ready for this)  
Kagome: Wakes up. Begins to walk around the room Hm... There's gotta a way out of here.KYYAA!Slips through a trap door.Oww.  
#Inuyasha#: Hey there Kagome. You alright?  
(#Thats not Inuyasha)

Kagome: Huh?Looks up and sees Inuyasha but it's Naraku. Inuyasha!Hugs him  
#Inuyasha#: Get off you wretch.Pushes her off. I have no use for you anymore.  
Kagome: Aren't you here to save us!  
#Inuyasha#: What are you talking about? I was only using you.  
Kagome: Then...That kiss was-was.  
#Inuyasha#: All a lie.  
Kagome: You-You...Stands in shock then gets mad YOU TRAITOR! You still had feeling for Kikyo didn't you!  
#Inuyasha#: I never want to see you and your face again.Turns around and walks into the shadows...he's gone  
Kagome: Began to cry. I DON'T WANT TO SEE INUYASHA EVER AGAIN!  
Naraku: Hides behide the wall thinking. Perfect. Now that Kagome is in hatered for that half breed she'll have to do the work for me.  
Kagome: turns to the trap door and begins to walk If he even comes back I'll turn my back on him!She's gone  
(Kagome is back in to the seller where her friends were. They had no idea where she has been)  
Naraku: Walks in to the seller in front of Kagome Well I hope your ready for the big day my darling.  
Kagome: Who are you calling darling!  
Naraku: Why you my her chinI hope your ready good and ready to play.  
Akane: Wakes up and looks at Naraku Morning everyone. Naraku? What are you doing here?  
Naraku: Ah Akane. I see your ready aren't you?  
Akane: Mm-Hm. Is Natsumi waking up yet?  
Kagome: Why don't you ask her?  
Akane: Walks to Narsumi Hey Natsumi! You gonna sleep the whole day!  
Natsumi: Wakes up. looks at AkaneMorning Akane. You ok?  
Akane: Pulls her up Come on silly we gotta go.  
(Everyone is right in front of Naraku)  
Naraku: What?  
All of them: Well? Aren't you gonna take us to free Miaklo!  
Naraku: Oh right! Come. (After one whole day the girls finally see the light of day)  
Natsumi: Ahh this feels better than being in that dungon!  
Akane: You can say that again.  
Kagome: Ditto!Laughs  
Naraku: We don't have time to be playing around. Lets move.  
All of them: Right!  
(Once again we bump into the boys and I can't believe their catching up pertty fast. Well duh They have to save them. Other wise whats the point of the story?LOLthey're running)  
Giroro: Pant..pant..Turns to inuyasha then sees Ranma in the back To slow Ranma!  
Ranma: What did you say you over sized mutant!  
Inuyasha: You guys can fight later! First we have to save the girls! whispers- What a bunch'a idiots.  
Giroro: Goes in front of Inuyasha I heard that!  
Ranma: Gets in front of his face too Me too!  
Inuyasha: Well still we have to keep on going before night time.  
Ranma: What ever.  
Inuyasha: What ever! What are you an idiot or some thing! If we don't find them hell knows what Naraku will do to them!  
Giroro: Inu's right who's what he'll do to them. We must keep going.  
Ranma: Hm. Your right.  
Giroro: Hey is that a village?  
Inuyasha: Yup. This has to be the land of Kai. Might as well stay here.  
Ranma: I second the motion.  
Giroro: Aww shut-up!  
Ranma: You too frog boy!  
Inuyasha: Bonks their heads together than drags them to Kai I swear when they learn!  
(Now then as Inuyasha is draging our two idiots we bump into the girls again. they...THEY MADE IT TO MIKALO'S LAIR)  
Naraku: Were here girls.Pionts to the cave  
Akane: S-she's in here?Looks scared  
Naraku: Correct miss Akane...or should I say MRS. Saotome.  
Akane: Looking shocked H-how do you know about our engagement!  
Kagome and Natsumi: Looking confused and shocked  
Naraku: Walks to Akane I know about your whole life my dear. Even your love to your beloved Rama.  
Akane: goes to his face and trys to punch him First it's Ranma and second...MY LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!  
Naraku: grabs her arm and twists it so he uses poisonisous vapors on it  
Akane: AAAAHHHH!begins to bleed badly  
Natsumi and Kagome: AKANE!try to attack him  
Naraku: Its no use.Punches both of them still holding Akane's arm. Looks at Akane Did you have enough poison vapors?  
Akane: Begins to cry. R-R-R-RANMA!  
(Back at the boys they here something)  
RRRRRRAAAAAANNNNNMMMMAAAAA!  
Inuyasha: Did you here that?  
Giroro: Ranma who was that!  
Ranma: That was no trick that was Akane who screamed my name! And she only does that when she is seriously hurt!Goes running to where he heard her scream  
Giroro: Wait up Ranma!Runs too  
Inuyasha:Did same. Thinks- I hope nothing happened to you Kagome.  
Ranma: AKKKAAAANNNNNEEEEE!  
(They make it to Kai and looky who they ran into)  
Kikyo: Well,well Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: Kikyo.  
Ranma: Who is she?  
Giroro: Old girlfriend?  
Kikyo: Where are you heading?  
Inuyasha: Well we are going to-  
Giroro: We're getting our girls back from...uh whats his name again?  
Ranma: It's Naraku you dolt.  
Kikyo:Looks at Ranma and Giroro. Who are your girls?  
Ranma: Akane.  
Giroro:And Natsumi.  
Kikyo: Looks at Inuyasha Let me guess Your girl is my reincarnation.  
Inuyasha: She has a name you know!Looks mad  
Kikyo: I don't care about her name! All I know is that she is my copy! And she can't take you away from me!  
Inuyasha: Kagome is nothing like you! She's kind,funny,she takes me for who I am not what I look like! Even when she's not here we have a way to communicate!  
Kikyo: How touching Inuyasha! Then let me ask you this.  
Inuyasha: Ok go on.  
Ranma: Whispers to Giroro- Should we leave them?  
Giroro: Whispers to Ranma- Nah. This is getting good anyway.  
Inuyasha: Well Kikyo!  
Kikyo: Have you ever kissed yet?Even once?  
Inuyasha: Blushes Uh...Looks down Hm Can't hide it forever can I?  
Kikyo: Huh?  
Inuyasha: Looks up sraight in the eye Yes I did kiss Kagome! You gotta problem with that!  
Kikyo: Looks shocked Uhhh...Inuyasha how could you?  
Ranma: Whispers to Giroro-Whoa who is that and what did he do with Inuyasha!  
Giroro: Laughs low  
Kikyo: Well that explains everything! You love her than me!

Giroro: So if he loves Kagome more he loves her more!  
Ranma: Yeah so why don't you back off and leave Inuyasha alone!  
Giroro: INU+KAGOMELOVE FOREVER!  
Kikyo: Takes out and arrow and about to fire at Giroro Hold still demon!  
Giroro: Hmph. Takes out a gun You don't know what I have with me!  
Inuyasha: Runs in front of Giroro blocking him Kikyo!  
Kikyo: Inuyasha.  
Giroro: Inu outta the way! I'll take care of this little wench!About to shoot  
Inuyasha: Looks at Giroro whispers- Idiot those aren't ordinary arrows! Looks at Kikyo and all of a sudden an arrow almost hit him  
Kikyo: Next time I'll get you.Walks away  
Inuyasha: Kikyo.  
Ranma: Hey come on we have to go.  
Giroro: Yeah lets find your true love.  
Inuyasha: Thanks guys.He turns to them  
Ranma: Nah not a problem. Happens alot!  
Giroro: Laughs You too!  
Inuyasha: Same!  
(Now they run into someone else)  
Keade: Ah Inuyasha.What are ye do'in here?  
Inuyasha: Well it's basicly none of your buisness ya old hag! But Kagome and a bunch of other girls were kidnapped and now we are going to save them.  
Keade: What are thee names Inuyasha?  
Ranma: Akane.  
Giroro: And Natsumi.  
Keade: Are ye sure that is thee names lads!  
Inuyasha: Yeah. Why? Have you seen them!  
Keade: Nay! But these names are the girls of piurification like Kagome and Kikyo!  
Ranma: And thats bad cause!  
Keade: They have the power to free a powerful halfdemon name Mikalo! Possibly even more powerful enough to destroy the whole world.  
Inuyasha: That explains everything now!Smells the place  
Keade: Uh Inuyasha the cave is right there.Points next to her is the cave about like 2 miles away  
Inuyasha: Stubborn old goat.Walks mumbling stuff  
Ranma: Walks  
Giroro: Follows  
BONKOW DAMMIT!  
Ranma: Uh-oh! Begins to run to Inuyasha  
Giroro: Ditto What happened this time!  
(Inuyasha was a the cave entrence but)  
Ranma: What happened Inuyasha go in!  
Inuyasha:Turns and points out the bonk on his head DO YOU REALLY THINK I TRIED!  
Giroro: Knocks on the entrence and sees a barrier around it Hm theres your problem.  
Ranma: A barrier.  
Inuyasha: Takes out tetsusaiga and it turns big No problem'o.WIND SCAR! wind scar then dissappered as it hit Wha!  
Ranma: Hm now my turn!Begins to kick CROSS COUNTER KICK!But he flew back to Inuyasha and Giroro on his back twitching in failure  
Giroro: Looks like I'm the last one.Takes out a gun. DARK SWIFT LASER BEAM!Also failsNo!  
Ranma: It's no use we gave it all we got.(suddenly...oh boy why am I typing? Sorry continue!)

Inuyasha: No! Hmm...  
Giroro: Inu's getting an idea.  
Ranma: Well what is it?  
Inuyasha: Well what if we try all our powers and combined it to one big blow!  
Ranma: Wow I'll have to my best counter kick.  
Giroro: Alright...oh what's it gonna be called?  
Inuyasha?  
Ranma: How about...Dark wind counter scar beam!  
Inuyasha: Sounds good. How about you Giroro what do you think?  
Giroro: GIRO good. Lets move!  
(Now before you very eyes they use thier first group attack)  
Inuyasha: Now!  
Every one: DARK WIND COUNTER SCAR BEAM!Pow Boom Crash  
(The barrier dissappered)  
Ranma: Ow sorry but that hurt badly.  
Giroro: Better than hitting it all day.  
Inuyasha: Common lets go!Runs in  
(Now that the boys are inside...WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GIRLS! Oh there entering where Mikalo is)  
Mikalo: Opens her eyes Who dares enter my cave?  
Naraku: It's been to long Mikalo.  
Mikalo: Ah Naraku..or Onigumo. You haven't changed. And I see you brought some friends to the party.  
Naraku: These are the girls of piurification Kagome,Akane,And Natsumi.  
Everyone: It is nice to meet you madam.  
Mikalo: Look's like you win. I can be free.  
Natsumi: Um excuse me but how do we get you outta there?  
Mikalo: I'm glad you asked my dear child. Just make a circle under the bubble.  
(The girls automaticlly do as there told)  
Mikalo: Well behaved girls eh Naraku?  
Naraku: You chose the best too. But who should we sacrafice?  
Akane: Sacrafice!  
Mikalo: Who is in hatred of a man named Inuyasha?  
Kagome: I am.  
Natsumi: Kagome-chan? I though you lo-  
Kagome: Not any more! I can less about Inuyasha! Goes in the middle of the bubble I shall sacrafice myself Mikalo.  
Miaklo: As you wish my child.Chanting a spell AI LO YOU,YOU LO AI, YOU LO ME!  
(Suddenly,Kagome's soul came out of her body and mikalo's bubble barrier dissappeared. Mikalo lands on ground)  
Mikalo: 30 years and I'm finally free. Poor child I feel sorry for her.  
Natsumi: You should be!Tears falls Now HE is going to be mad for killing his only love!  
KAGOME!  
Akane: Was thatyou Natsumi?  
Natsumi: No.  
CRASH  
Ranma: CROSS COUNTER KICK!  
Mikalo: Who is that!  
Akane: I know that move and that voice!  
Ranma: AKANE!  
Giroro: NATSUMI!  
Inuyasha: KAGOME!  
Naraku: I believe Kagome is no longer with you anymore.  
Inuyasha: What!  
Giroro: GIRO! Inu look!  
GASP(There laying on the ground not a breath nor move came from Kagome. Everyone except Naraku and Mikalo were looking. Inuyasha was pissed off badly)  
Inuyasha: Naraku You basterd!Runs to Kagome's body and held it  
Ranma: Well Naraku looks like your out number-  
Mikalo: Kills Naraku by chanting a spell and his body burned upI didn't want to take away this. I didn't want this any of this.  
(Back to Inuyasha)  
Inuyasha: Hey Kagome come on I'm here. Please wake up Kagome. Kagome?  
Mikalo: She is just an empty body. I would find her soul but only it would take for ever to find. I'm sorry.  
Inuyasha: Begins to cry Kagome you can't die! I wouldn't live with out you by my side! Kagome I LOVE YOU!C.O.L.Crying-out-loud.Ranma: Inuyasha. This is sad for me too.  
Akane: Ranma!began to cry in his chest  
Natsumi: If only there was a way to bring her back.  
Giroro: Hm. Maybe there is.  
(Giroro went up to the water filled and whis pered his plan)  
Inuyasha: Ok I'll try. But I don't know if this will work!  
( Then he just stare at Kagome and thought for a sec)  
Inuyasha: I want her to be with me always.Suddenly kisses her  
Natsumi and Akane: Oh boy.  
Ranma: Inuyasha...  
(Suddenly a light came from Kagome's body. Then she didn't move)  
Inuyasha: Kagome?  
Kagome:Opens her eyes I-Inuyasha? What are you doing he-  
Inuyasha:Hugs her I so glad your alive.  
Kagome: Are you sure Inuyasha? You lied to me in the dungon and I think that you are still li-  
Giroro: Listen up Kagome cause I'm tired of listening to this crap! I was with these guys for 5 days and you know what Inu hasen't even have a hint of lies in his eyes ever since. All he ever talked about was how amazing you are!  
Natsumi: I think Giroro is right I mean I think his heart was broken when you were half dead.  
Akane: Come on Kag he loves you more than any thing in this world. I mean look he took 5 days to find you and rescue you too.  
Ranma: And do you know Kikyo?  
Kagome: Yes I do. Why?  
Ranma: Well before we got here Kikyo asked Inuyasha who he loved more! And you know what he said "Kagome"! I think Inuyasha wouldn't be here if he didn't love you any more Kagome.  
Inuyasha: Hey y-you guys just said every thing I was going to sa-  
( when Inuyasha got cut off he felt some ones lips pressing upon his. It was Kagome filled with tears of joy and saddness)  
Inuyasha: 'Kagome.' Ends the kiss Kagome?  
Kagome: INUYASHA!Hugs deep into his chestcausing him toblush I'm sorry about making you worry so much I'll try to be more careful honest and truely!  
Inuyasha: Hey.  
Kagome: Looks up at him  
Inuyasha: No one in this world is aloud to portect you but me Kagome.  
( With a smile on his face they both give each other a loving embrace. And looks like thing were back to normal for Inuyasha and Kagome)  
Giroro: I promised my self I would cry!Snif-snif

Natsumi: Oh Giroro. Hugs him  
Ranma: Well Akane I say thing are back to normal.  
Akane: Indeed Ranma.Holds his hand Yes indeed.  
Mikalo: on a high ledge These couples there love is growing stronger. Hm. I shall send them to there own times. SHE ETOMA WOA SHAKA!  
( Big light srounds evryone they're all screaming. Soon the light dissappears and they ar all gone not a trace to be found)  
Mikalo: Now takes a crystal ball Shall we see Ranma and Akane.  
(The Crysal ball moves forward to us. Now we're In Ranma's room where Ranma and Akane are laying on the bed Ranma on the bottom Akane on the top)  
Akane: Wakes up Ranma.  
Ranma: Wakes up Akane.  
Both: Laughs  
Mr.Tendo: Behind the wall by the door Whispers- Well,well.  
Akane: I should get off you I'm probably heavy for you.  
Ranma: Light as a feather my dear Akane.wraps his arms around her waist  
Akane: Bends down to Ranma's ear Whispers- We shouldn't talk about the fuedal era or what just happened. Are we cool?  
Ranma: Get up and helps her up Frosty my dear.  
(Now than we go on to Natsumi and Giroro. Giroro Is on Natsumi's bed and Natsumi is taking care of him)  
Natsumi:'Poor Giroro. He went that far to save me. He's so kind but some times he doesn't show it.'  
Geroro: Puts on anti-barrier so he can't be seen well Master Natsumi and Corporal Giroro. I never thought I lived to see the day.  
Giroro:Wakes up N-Natsumi?  
Natsumi: Hey. Here have some soup. Takes the cup and begins to feed him

Giroro: T-thank you Natsumi.  
Natsumi: Hey thats why I'm here isn't it?  
Geroro: Gero! Aw how sweet. Feeding him like a baby. Corporal I had no idea!  
Natsumi: GET OUT OF MY ROOM! Kicks Geroro out by forceSorry.  
Giroro: Natsumi you never change!  
Both: Laugh  
(And last but not least Inuyasha and Kagome! Their in the feild in front of the scared tree Inuyasha is holding Kagome to his chest)  
Inuyasha: I wonder if we will be togther always.Hold her tighter  
Kagome: Wakes up Hm...Of course we will. Why?  
Inuyasha: Well... I um...I...I love you Kagome.  
Kagome: Snuggles deep into his chest Hmm.  
Inuyasha: I'll take that as a I love you too?  
Kagome: Kiss his cheek You guess right!  
Inuyasha: Chuckles low Hm this is why I love you! Nuzzles her neck  
Kagome: Laughs And this why I love you!  
(They both played with each other until)  
Miaklo: Oh.  
Inuyasha: Uh what are you doing here?  
Mikalo: I came to return this.Holds the shikon jewel  
Kagome: Where...how?  
Miaklo: When I sliced Naraku and ran off I found this on the edge where I standed.Drops on the groundThis power is in your hands now. Dissappeard  
Inuyasha: Wow.  
Kagome: Now where were we?Jumps on him and begins to tickle him  
Inuyasha: Laughs Must you always start?Tickles her  
Kagome: AH! Hahahaha!  
Mikalo: Now then I shall begin a new chapter,turn over a new leaf...Start a new beginingDissappears  
2 YEARS LATER (Eevryone Natsumi Giroro Akane Ranma Inuyasha and Kagome are all at a picnic in the fuedal era)  
Inuyasha: You guys were such animals never...stopped fighting!Laughs  
Akane: Hey! Don't say that about my fiancé!  
Kagome: Speaking of Fiancés when are you guys getting married?  
Ranma: May 8, 2006!  
Giroro: What thats a whole 'nother year!  
Natsumi: Silly frog.  
Kagome: Well at least things are back to normal...I think.  
Inuyasha: Hopefully now that I'm gonna turn human soon I have some thing to ask Kagome.  
Kagome: Wait! I sence a sacred jewel shard.  
Inuyasha: It's probably Koga! He's the only wolf that has the last of the shards!Runs  
Ranma: Here we go again! Giroro we know what to do!Runs  
Akane: Hey not with out me!  
Natsumi: Me too!  
Kagome: Same here! (Now that they are all friends nothing can ever beat them. And at the end of this story...every body has a happy ending)  
THE END.

Well how was it? good? Not? Aw well theres gonna be a second one too I'll try to up date soon. well Nite peeps!


End file.
